Premier ami, premier amour
by DeyRocks
Summary: Bethany Lestrange est la meilleure amie de Drago Malefoy depuis qu'ils ont cinq ans. Mais une fois à Poudlard, l'amitié se transformera-t-elle en amour ? Et que vont dire les autres ? Voyez comment ça se passe du côté Serpentard.
1. Un ami pour Bethany ou Drago Malefoy

Il est important de savoir que j'ai décidé de ne prendre compte que des tomes 1,2,3,4 et 5 dans ma fic. Donc les Horcruxes ne font pas partie de l'histoire et tonton Voldy se calme un peu. C'est pourquoi tous nos joyeux amis sont tous présents lors de leur septième année à Poudlard. C'est la première fois que j'écris une fic centrée sur les Serpentards et c'est un peu difficile pour moi de les imaginer gentils, entre amis. Voilà pourquoi le dosage de gentillesse n'est peut-être pas parfait à votre goût. Mais bon, c'est ma fic après tout ! : )

**Chapitre 1 : Un ami pour Bethany (ou Drago Malefoy )**

_8 février 1885_

-« Je n'aime pas cette robe », bougonna Bethany en examinant l'image d'elle que lui renvoyait le grand miroir de sa chambre.

-« Tu la porteras quand même », coupa sa mère d'un ton autoritaire. « Les Malefoy arriveront dans une demi-heure. J'enverrai Wandy te chercher dans vingt minutes afin que tu sois prête à les accueillir. J'attends de toi que tu te montres sage et obéissante, Bethany. Sois polie avec Lucius, Narcissa et leur fils, Drago. S'il te demande de jouer avec lui, tu iras. Maintenant, tiens-toi tranquille, il ne faudrait pas que tu gâches ta toilette. »

- « Oui, mère. »

Sur ce, Malicia Brown – devenue Lestrange - tourna les talons, sans un seul regard à son enfant, et quitta la chambre. La fillette tira sur la ceinture de sa robe de velours violet sombre, tentant vainement de se mettre à l'aise dans sa tenue. Elle détestait le violet et elle abhorrait le velours. D'une de ses petites menottes, elle desserra le ruban qui ceignait sa tête, puis elle plia ses orteils dans le fond de ses petites chaussures inconfortables. Soupirant, elle se dirigea vers sa table à dessin et attrapa un feutre bleu et une feuille vierge. Bethany gribouilla quelques étoiles, une lune, un paysage de nuit; bref, le genre de choses qu'une enfant de cinq ans dessine. Puis, elle posa son crayon et se mit à penser aux invités qui allaient arriver d'une minute à l'autre. Elle se demandait si Drago allait être gentil, s'il allait vouloir être son ami. Bethany n'avait effectivement pas beaucoup d'amis. Quand sa cousine Lavande – qu'elle n'aimait pas particulièrement – ou bien les Parkinson ne leur rendaient pas visite, la fillette errait dans le grand manoir de Rabastan Lestrange. Il va sans dire qu'elle s'ennuyait souvent, ses parents n'étaient pas vraiment présents. Sa mère était toujours partie au Ministère et son père, enfermé à vie à la prison d'Azkaban pour avoir participé à la torture de M. et Mme Londubat.

Souvent, pour passer le temps, Bethany lisait des livres. Une institutrice privée lui avait appris à lire et à compter l'an dernier. Malicia Lestrange disait que plus tôt sa fille serait éduquée, plus tôt elle pourrait trouver un Sang-Pur à qui la marier.

-« Les Malefoy sont arrivés Miss Lestrange. Votre mère vous demande. »

La fillette se tourna vers Wandy, leur vieille elfe de maison, qui venait d'entrer dans sa chambre. Elle lui jeta un regard hautain et sortit de sa chambre sans lui adresser un mot. Les Lestrange ne parlaient aux elfes que pour leur donner des ordres, c'était bien connu. Ces créatures étaient faites pour servir, pas pour discuter. En descendant le grand escalier d'ébène, Bethany aperçut Drago Malefoy. C'était un garçonnet blond platine à l'air supérieur et au regard froid. « Il n'a pas l'air amusant. » bougonna Bethany pour elle-même. Mais en petite fille sage et obéissante qu'elle était, elle termina sa descente et vint se poster à la gauche de sa mère.

-« Narcissa, Lucius, voici ma fille, Bethany », présenta Malicia Brown.

-« Bonjour Monsieur Malefoy, Madame. Bonjour Drago », les salua-t-elle poliment.

Normalement, la politesse aurait exigé que le fils Malefoy réponde quelque chose. Mais il n'en fit rien, se contentant de la toiser de son air princier. Cependant, le regard meurtrier que son père tenta de lui jeter subtilement le fit changer d'idée.

-"Bonjour Miss Lestrange… Bethany ». Répondit-il en la fixant droit dans les yeux.

Contente de son effet, elle lui sourit et le masque de froideur sembla tomber du visage du garçonnet.

-« Allez jouer les enfants, nous vous appellerons pour dîner », proposa Mme Malefoy.

-« Viens Drago », l'invita Bethany.

-« On fait la course ? » proposa celui-ci malicieusement.

Sans même lui répondre, la fillette sauta sur la première marche et engagea une course folle à travers les couloirs du grand manoir. Ils terminèrent tous les deux leur galopée en s'écrasant sur le lit de Bethany, à bout de souffle. Épuisés, aucun des deux ne disait mot. Lentement, Drago se leva et se mit à inspecter de fond en comble la chambre. S'approchant de la table à dessin, il découvrit l'œuvre que la fillette avait terminée quelques instants plus tôt.

-« C'est bien. »

-« Je te le donne, si tu veux. »

Délicatement, le blondinet attrapa la feuille de papier et la plia de façon symétrique et juste assez petite pour qu'elle se glisse facilement dans la poche de son habit. Bethany l'observa. Elle remarqua qu'il n'avait pas seulement l'attitude d'un prince il en avait l'air. Ses cheveux blonds bien lissés vers l'arrière lui conféraient un brin d'aristocratie, son visage gracieux le rendait très beau. Oui, Drago Malefoy ressemblait vraiment aux princes des contes de fées qu'elle lisait.

oOoOoOoOoOo

_3 juillet 1985_

-« Est-ce que les Malefoy vont bientôt arriver, mère ? »

-« Tiens-toi tranquille et cesse de te tortiller sur ta chaise ! J'essaie de te coiffer Bethany. Tu auras tout l'après-midi pour jouer avec le fils des Malefoy. » Cracha-t-elle en brossant sans ménagement ses longs cheveux noirs.

Le sourire de Bethany s'élargit à cette pensée. Il y avait déjà six mois que Drago et elle s'était rencontrés et ils s'étaient vus trois ou quatre fois seulement. Bethany adorait s'amuser avec lui. Il était un peu arrogant, mais il était moins hystérique que Pansy et plus intéressant que Lavande. La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, c'était lors d'un souper chez les Malefoy et Drago lui avait permis d'essayer son balai volant. Bethany n'avait jamais vu un enfant de son âge chevaucher un balai et elle avait eu un peu peur de monter avec lui mais il était très doué et elle y avait finalement prit beaucoup de plaisir. Une fois que Malicia eut terminé de la coiffer, elle la suivit dans l'escalier et s'assit sur la marche la plus basse en attendant que la sonnette lugubre du manoir se fasse entendre. Voyant que sa mère s'éloignait, Bethany entonna une chansonnette qu'elle connaissait bien. Elle adorait chanter, mais sa mère n'aimait pas trop cette idée. « Une fille de bonne famille ne chante pas. Elle se tait et elle est obéissante. » Mais dès qu'elle avait le dos tourné, sa fille se mettait à fredonner des airs joyeux.

_« Merlin, tu dors_

_Sur une montagne d'or_

_Merlin, tu dors_

_Et tu ronfles trop fort ! »_

Bethany laissa échapper un petit rire cette comptine était trop amusante. Soudain, la porte du salon claqua et sa mère rentra. Elle se tut immédiatement et se releva en replaçant sa tenue. Elle baissa la tête.

- « Regarde-moi dans les yeux, Bethany. Ne te montre pas si faible ».

- « Bien, mère », se reprit-elle convenablement en fixant les yeux noirs de Malicia Lestrange.

La cloche de l'entrée retentit, interrompant cet échange visuel au plus grand bonheur de Bethany.

-« Drago ! » s'exclama-t-elle en sautillant sur place.

-« Calme-toi, ma fille. Sinon tu passeras l'après-midi dans ta chambre. Wandy ! Va ouvrir la porte aux Malefoy ! » Ordonna-t-elle.

-« Oui, maîtresse », acquiesça poliment l'elfe tandis que la fillette se raidissait.

Les Malefoy firent leur entrée, toujours aussi majestueux qu'à leur habitude. Bethany trouvait Mme Malefoy très jolie. Elle avait de doux traits fins et une chevelure blonde qui lui donnait l'air d'un ange. Mais son regard était froid comme l'hiver. M. Malefoy lui, était très imposant. Il était grand et autoritaire. Si le regard de sa femme était froid, le sien était glacial. Jamais la fillette n'était arrivée à le soutenir plus d'une seconde. Le concerné semblait s'amuser de cette situation.

-« Bonjour M. Malefoy, Madame. Bonjour Drago ! » Termina-t-elle d'un ton enjoué tandis que Malicia accueillait ses hôtes

-« Nous allons jouer dehors, mère », avertit Bethany avant d'attraper la main de Drago et de l'attirer à l'extérieur où ils se serrèrent dans leurs bras.

Drago l'observa un moment et dit :

-« Tu es très jolie avec cette robe, _Betty_. »

-« Merci. »

Elle sourit. Ce surnom était très mignon, personne ne l'avait jamais appelée ainsi et le compliment lui faisait extrêmement plaisir. Sa robe de satin bleu était sa préférée. Elle était si douce ! Riant de plaisir, elle entraîna Drago vers le ruisseau qui délimitait le terrain du manoir Lestrange. Ils prirent place sur un gros rocher qu'ils avaient atteint en sautillant sur les pierres qui émergeaient. Le soleil rayonnait entre les quelques branches qui les abritaient et le ciel était d'un bleu limpide, presque aussi clair que l'eau qui serpentait entre les cailloux. Bethany se tourna vers son ami celui-ci avait la tête tournée vers le manoir et semblait songeur.

-« Tu vas bien, Drago ? » demanda-t-elle.

-« Père est méchant. »

-« Ma mère n'est pas très commode non plus. »

-« Le mien est pire », rétorqua le garçonnet.

-« Pourquoi ? »

-« Il a dit que tu ne savais pas te tenir et que tu étais mal élevée parce que tu ne regardais pas les gens dans les yeux quand tu leur parlais. »

-« Il a raison, tu crois ? »

-« Non. Je t'aime bien moi et je l'ai dit à Père. »

Le visage du petit Malefoy se crispa et Bethany sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa petite poitrine.

-« Il… il m'a giflé », avoua-t-il en portant sa petite main à sa joue droite.

-« Oh non ! C'est ma faute, Drago. Pourquoi lui as-tu répondu… » demanda-t-elle les yeux pleins de larmes en s'approchant de son visage.

-« Parce qu'il a dit un mensonge. »

Attristé par le sort de Drago, Bethany se pencha vers lui et déposa un bisou sur sa joue meurtrie. Une larme quitta sa paupière et termina sa course sur le visage du blondinet.

-« Faut pas pleurer Betty. Pleurer c'est pour les faibles. C'est ce que Père dit toujours. »

- « Pansy chiale toujours, elle. »

- « Pansy Parkinson ? Normal, c'est une chialeuse. »

Cette remarque fit rire Bethany qui trouvait que Drago avait bien raison. La dernière fois que les Parkinson étaient venus chez les Lestrange, Pansy avait bougonné parce qu'elle n'aimait pas le repas, braillé car l'elfe ne lui avait pas apporté son verre d'eau, pleuré parce que Bethany avait « oublié » de la chercher en jouant à cache-cache (ça lui avait valu une bonne punition d'ailleurs) et pleurniché car elle s'ennuyait et voulait retourner chez elle. Pansy avait beau être sa première amie, la fillette commençait à la trouver exaspérante.

-« Tu sais quoi Drago ? »

-« Non. »

-« Tu es un bien meilleur ami que Pansy et tu es beaucoup plus drôle que Lavande. Je crois bien que tu es mon meilleur ami. »

-« Tu connais Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle ? »

-« Je les ai vus à la réception que ton père a donnée le mois dernier. Ils sont des meilleurs amis que moi, n'est-ce pas ? »

-« Non. Ils sont un peu idiots. Mais Père m'a dit que je dois être ami avec eux pour quand j'irai à Poudlard. C'est toi ma meilleure amie, Betty. »

La fillette rougit. Drago était vraiment gentil avec elle plus que personne, en fait. Il la faisait toujours sourire, il était comique et ils s'entendaient bien tous les deux. Dans son cœur d'enfant, Bethany espérait que Drago serait toujours là avec elle. Ensemble, ils pourraient tout traverser.

oOoOoOoOoOo

_28 mars 1991_

Les Lestrange se tenaient toutes les deux devant les imposantes portes d'acajou du manoir Malefoy. Bethany se sentait très anxieuse, elle avait une boule au fond de la gorge. Elle devait absolument demander quelque chose à Drago. La petite fille eut à peine conscience que Dobby, l'elfe désobéissant des Malefoy, leur ouvrait la porte. Tout ce qui comptait c'était de voir Drago et de mettre les choses au clair. Tout de suite. Maintenant. Sans plus attendre. Celui-ci sourit en la voyant entrer. Il accueillit ses parents avec politesse et elle salua à son tour les Malefoy en prenant bien soin de planter son regard dans celui de qui lui répondit par un rictus lugubre. Puis, elle suivit lentement Drago dans sa chambre, à l'étage. Elle remarqua que le croquis qu'elle lui avait donné lors de leur première rencontre était toujours solidement épinglé à la tête de l'immense lit de son ami. Un rapide calcul mental lui fit réaliser qu'il était là depuis bientôt cinq ans.

-« Pourquoi tu ne dis rien ? C'est moche ». Bougonna Drago.

-« C'est Pansy… »

-« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ? »

-« Elle a dit que quand on serait grands, tu l'épouserais. C'est sa mère qui lui a dit ça. »

-« Ce sont nos parents qui ont décidé. Mais je ne me marierai jamais avec Pansy Parkinson. »

-« Ah non ? »

- « C'est une peste. »

Bethany sourit timidement.

-« Non, quand je serai grand, c'est toi que j'épouserai, Betty. »

La fillette écarquilla les yeux en rougissant. Elle prit la main de Drago et la serra dans la sienne avant de lui plaquer un gros bisou sur la joue. Dans sa tête de fillette de dix ans, elle espérait de tout cœur que son ami disait vrai.


	2. La tornade blonde ou SallyAnn Perks

**Chapitre 2 : La tornade blonde ( ou Sally-Ann Perks )**

_1__er__ septembre 1991_

- « Tiens toi bien et tâche de ne pas faire honte aux Serpentards, et encore moins à ta famille », lui déclara froidement sa mère alors qu'elles étaient sur le point de transplaner pour se rendre au quai 9 ¾.

La fillette tentait du mieux qu'elle le pouvait de contenir son excitation devant sa mère, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle : elle avait hâte d'être enfin à Poudlard ! Sa génitrice lui prit fermement la main et transplana. Bethany, comme la plupart des enfants, n'aimait pas particulièrement cette façon de se déplacer mais les nobles faisaient rarement usage de portoloins et de poudre de cheminette. Leur arrivée à la gare la libéra de l'impression de compression extrême que lui procurait le transplanage et c'est avec joie qu'elle se rendit compte que Drago Malefoy était déjà arrivé. La seule ombre au tableau : son père l'accompagnait. Cependant, l'atmosphère joyeuse qui régnait sur le quai 9 ¾ eut vite raison d'elle. C'est souriante et enjouée qu'elle s'approcha de son ami, secouant sa chevelure sombre retenue par un foulard bleu ciel (sa mère lui avait permis cette folie à contrecœur).

-« Bonjour Bethany », la salua poliment Drago, sachant qu'il aurait droit aux réprimandes de son père s'il se montrait plus amical envers elle.

-« Bonjour Drago ! »

Puis, se tournant innocemment vers Lucius Malefoy et plantant son regard dans le sien :

-« Bonjour Monsieur Malefoy. Belle journée n'est-ce pas ? »

-« Mlle Lestrange », lui répondit-il en se penchant bien bas sans rompre le contact visuel, un rictus collé aux lèvres.

Le sifflement du train interrompit à cet instant la lutte de regard que se disputaient Bethany et Malefoy senior. Drago prit leurs deux valises et suivit Bethany à bord du Poudlard Express.

-« Souviens-toi de ce que je t'ai dit, fils. » Déclama Lucius Malefoy d'une voix forte.

Son fils lui répondit d'un hochement de tête.

-« Au revoir, Bethany. Je t'écrirai d'ici Noël. »

-« Au revoir, mère. »

Les portes du train se refermèrent derrière eux et ils se mirent à la recherche d'un compartiment. Au moment où la jeune fille en trouvait un vide, Crabbe et Goyle, trois compartiments plus loin, interpellèrent Drago.

-« Hey Drago ! On t'a gardé une place », lança Gregory Goyle.

-« Il reste aussi une place pour Bethany ? »

-« Non. C'est-à-dire qu'on en avait réservée une pour elle aussi mais Pansy est arrivée et… »

-« On se revoit à Poudlard alors, nous on s'installe ici. »

Puis, il joignit le geste à la parole en s'engouffrant dans le compartiment vide dont Bethany tenait toujours la porte grande ouverte, surprise mais heureuse que son ami l'ait choisie. Elle l'aida à hisser leurs valises sur le porte-bagages, puis ils s'assirent un en face de l'autre. Un grand sourire illumina soudain le visage de son meilleur ami.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

-« Betty ! Je suis content de te revoir ! Tu te rends compte ? On va passer l'année au complet ensemble avec les autres Serpentards ! Ça va être génial ! »

-« Joie ! Tu as passé un bel été, dis ? »

-« Pas si mal. Père a passé l'été à me parler du Seigneur des Ténèbres et des grands projets qu'il aurait pour moi quand je serais plus vieux ! »

-« Super ! Tu en as de la chance d'être un garçon… Le rôle des femmes dans Ses rangs est plutôt restreint. Je ne pourrai jamais avoir la chance d'être Son bras droit, comme tante Bellatrix et ton père. Quoique d'un autre côté, je suis bien contente de ne pas être comme ton père. »

-« Betty… »

-« Désolée… Mais je n'arrive pas à l'aimer, voilà tout. »

Les deux jeunes gens passèrent le restant du voyage à se parler de leurs vacances et à babiller joyeusement à propos de Poudlard. Ils arrivèrent à destination à l'heure du dîner et Bethany dû essayer de camoufler les horribles gargouillements de son ventre durant toute la traversée plutôt silencieuse du lac. Drago et elle étaient subjugués, même si ce dernier semblait contenir son émerveillement. C'était tout bonnement magnifique. Les lumières du château se reflétaient sur l'eau, créant l'atmosphère féerique dont toutes les petites filles rêvaient en secret même si Bethany ne se l'avoua pas. Le ricanement de son meilleur ami la sortit de sa rêverie. Elle se retourna vers lui, interloquée.

-« Je viens d'apercevoir Harry Potter. On va s'amuser. Tu crois qu'il va être envoyé dans quelle maison ? »

Mais Bethany n'eut pas le temps de répondre car les barques accostaient et les élèves procédèrent au débarquement. En suivant Hagrid, l'espèce de géant hybride qui les conduisait au château, elle eut à son tour le loisir d'apercevoir le célèbre Harry Potter.

-« Serdaigle », murmura-t-elle à Drago. « Tu as vu ses lunettes ? »

Son meilleur ami réussit à garder son sérieux pour ne pas attirer l'attention, mais elle vit clairement un sourire moqueur se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Ils franchirent les immenses portes du hall d'entrée de Poudlard et une dame d'âge mûr à l'air pincé les accueillit. Alors qu'elle les laissait seuls quelques minutes, elle sentit Drago gravir les deux marches qui le séparaient de Harry Potter et attirer l'attention de celui-ci. Il se présenta avec courtoisie comme tout bon Sang-Pur se doit de le faire et lui proposa son amitié – de façon indirecte, mais assez claire pour Bethany. La répartie de Potter l'estomaqua. Il venait d'insulter Drago ! Alors que le blond allait répliquer, le professeur McGonagall revint et interrompit leur entretien d'un toussotement sévère. Son meilleur ami, toujours aussi digne, revint vers elle, son idée de Potter bien faite dans son esprit. La vieille dame leur expliqua le déroulement de la cérémonie de répartition et fit ouvrir les portes de la Grande Salle. Sa grandeur et sa magnificence coupèrent le souffle à Bethany. Elle avait déjà entendu parler du plafond enchanté mais jamais elle ne l'avait imaginé aussi…bien. La fillette jeta un regard en biais à Drago qu'elle savait aussi émerveillé qu'elle, même s'il le cachait mieux. Le professeur McGonagall commença à appeler les premières années un par un. Quand ce fut son tour de s'asseoir sur le tabouret, Bethany lança un regard angoissé à son meilleur ami, derrière elle dans la file. Celui-ci lui répondit par un sourire assuré. Le professeur de Métamorphose déposa le Choixpeau sur sa tête et après quelques secondes de dialogue mental avec la jeune fille, celui-ci cria :

-« SERPENTARD ! »

Plusieurs acclamations lui provinrent de la table des verts et argent et Bethany s'empressa de rejoindre sa nouvelle maison. Elle fut rejointe quelques instants plus tard par un Drago fou de joie. Ils écoutèrent peu la suite de la Répartition, jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent McGonagall appeler d'une voix forte :

-« Potter, Harry. »

Le petit garçon, mi-excité, mi-angoissé, monta sur l'estrade et s'installa sur le tabouret à son tour. La décision du Choixpeau fut longue à prendre. Il semblait avoir une discussion passionnante avec le Survivant. Finalement, alors que toute la Grande Salle retenait son souffle, celui-ci hurla :

-« GRYFFONDOR ! »

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement se fit entendre à la table des lions. La Répartition s'acheva et Dumbledore les accueillit avec un discours beaucoup trop long au goût de Drago qui regardait avec avidité son assiette toujours vide. En un claquement de mains du directeur, leurs plats se remplirent de mets délicieux et tout le monde se jeta sur la nourriture. Bethany se délecta d'une tonne de desserts, chose qu'elle avait en quantité très rationnée à la maison ( à condition de terminer son assiettée bien sûr !). Puis, quand tout le monde fut repu, Dumbledore invita les préfets à conduire les nouveaux à leur salle commune. Drago avait rejoint Crabbe, Goyle et un garçon à la peau noire que Bethany ne connaissait pas. Elle suivit donc la foule de vert et argent qui semblait se diriger vers le bas du château. Elle longea les murs de pierre glacés, un peu à l'écart du groupe d'inconnus qui formaient sa nouvelle maison. Sans Drago, elle était un peu perdue. C'est vrai elle connaissait Pansy Parkinson, mais celle-ci était avec une autre fille de Serpentard, que Bethany trouva plutôt laide. En dernier recours, il y aurait toujours eu Lavande, sa cousine, mais malheureusement – ou heureusement, elle ne savait trop – celle-ci avait été envoyé directement dans la maison du courage. Étonnant, tout de même. Le préfet de Serpentard prononça le mot de passe « Fourchelang » lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant une tapisserie portant les armoiries de Salazar Serpentard. Celle-ci glissa sur le côté, leur dévoilant l'entrée de ce qui apparut à Bethany comme une sorte de salon commun. La préfète, une grande fille aux cheveux noirs très courts vint corroborer son hypothèse en lançant :

-« Bienvenue dans votre salle commune, petits Serpentards ! Les premières années filles, suivez-moi. Les garçons, c'est Brendon qui mène, annonça-t-elle en pointant son homologue du doigt. Les deuxièmes années vous savez comment ça marche, votre dortoir a seulement monté d'un étage, réjouissez-vous ! »

Sans même vérifier si les premières années la suivait, la préfète s'engagea dans un autre escalier qui descendait plus profondément dans les entrailles de Poudlard. Des torches s'allumaient sur leur passage, diffusant une lumière vacillante qui donnait un aspect quelque peu inquiétant à la cage d'escalier. Elles descendirent plusieurs étages et passèrent plusieurs portes avant que l'adolescente s'arrête fin, à la toute fin de l'escalier.

-« Voilà, c'est ici. Il y a deux chambres. Une de quatre, une de trois. Vos affaires sont déjà-là, pas la peine d'essayer de changer de lit, les places sont attribuées, impossible de les changer. Salut. »

La préfète s'éloigna sans même leur dire son nom et Bethany réalisa qu'elles n'étaient plus que sept, les autres années les ayant abandonnés au fur et à mesure qu'elles descendaient pour rejoindre leur dortoir. Avant même qu'elle n'ait le temps de se demander dans laquelle des deux chambres elle vivrait pour l'année entière, qu'une voix enjouée s'éleva de celle de gauche :

-« Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bulstrode et Bethany Lestrange, c'est par ici ! »

Bethany sourit et entra dans la pièce. La fillette qui les avait appelées était déjà en train de sauter sur son lit à pieds joints en riant aux éclats. Ses cheveux blonds fouettaient son visage souriant. Bethany rejoint le lit voisin où reposait sa malle. Elle souleva celle-ci avec difficulté et la posa par terre ou elle entreprit de déballer ses affaires. Les plaintes du matelas que sa compagne de chambre était déjà en train d'achever résonnaient dans toute la pièce. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva : Pansy hurla.

-« ÇA SUFFIT ! ARRÊTE DE SAUTER SUR TON LIT TU ME DÉRANGES ! »

La blondinette arrêta, gardant toujours un sourire radieux sur son visage. Bethany retourna à ses bagages mais fut interrompue par une tornade blonde.

-« Salut Beth ! Tu permets que je t'appelle Beth,dis ? Je sais bien que c'est écrit Bethany Magdalen Lestrange sur ta malle, mais c'est un peu long à dire, non ? Moi c'est Sally-Ann Perks. Mais appelle-moi Sally. »

-« Oh. » Fut tout ce que la fillette aux cheveux noirs trouva à répondre.

Elle était habituée au calme de son manoir, pas à tant d'énergie. Mais elle finit tout de même par reprendre ses esprits, et ses bonnes manières.

-« Bonsoir Sally-Ann. Tu… tu peux bien m'appeler Beth si tu veux. »

-« Gé-nial ! Alors on est amies ? »

-« J'imagine », répondit Bethany, de plus en plus amusée par le drôle de numéro qui se tenait devant elle.

-« Yé ! »

Cette fois-ci, la jeune Lestrange ne put se retenir et éclata de rire sous le regard méfiant de Pansy Parkinson.

-« Voyons Pansy ! Elle est marrante cette fille ! Et dis-moi, tu ne m'as pas présentée ton amie ? »

-« Ah c'est vrai ! Et bien Bethany, voici Millicent Bulstrode, nos pères se… connaissent bien. Millie, voici Bethany Lestrange. »

Les deux filles se saluèrent et retournèrent chacune à leurs affaires. Sally-Ann avait elle aussi miraculeusement décidé de se mettre à la tâche. Bethany et elles parlaient et rigolaient tout en plaçant leurs vêtements dans leurs armoires respectives. Leurs deux autres compagnes de chambre faisaient de même à l'autre bout de la vaste pièce. Bethany grimaça en sortant sa fameuse robe de velours violet – agrandie magiquement à sa taille grâce à leur bonne elfe de maison Wandy – que sa mère l'avait forcée à emmener avec elle. Jetant un regard en biais à Sally –Anne, elle referma son armoire et jeta la robe détestée dans le fond de sa malle avait de fermer celle-ci et de la glisser sous son lit de bois massif. Sa nouvelle amie ricana.

-« Pas fameuse cette robe ! »

-« C'est ma mère qui m'a obligée. Je n'aime pas la sensation du velours sur ma peau. Et que dire du violet … c'est… »

-« Horrible ! »

-« Voilà le mot ! »

Les deux fillettes éclatèrent de rire en se lançant sur le lit de Sally-Ann. Elles s'installèrent confortablement adossées à la tête de lit. Sally-Ann regardait Pansy qui continuait de sortir des tonnes de vêtements de sa valise sous les regards indécis de Millicent Bulstrode. Bethany en profita pour examiner leur chambre d'un œil plus attentif. Les murs étaient tous faits de pierre et puisque la pièce était enfouie plusieurs mètres sous terre, ils étaient vides de toute fenêtre. Un portrait de chacune des occupantes étaient suspendu face à leur lit respectif. La petite Lestrange sourit en voyant qu'elle portait sa jolie robe bleue sur le sien. Les quatre lits à baldaquin occupaient la moitié de l'espace de la chambre, tous recouverts d'un édredon vert émeraude brodé d'argent. Des torches étaient suspendues un peu partout dans la pièce, diffusant une lumière qui apportait un peu de vie dans cet endroit sinistre. Mais un bref regard à Sally-Ann lui fit comprendre que ce serait elles qui égaieraient la chambre. Soudain une idée traversa l'esprit de Bethany et elle se redressa promptement :

-« Bon ! Je monte voir si Drago est là ! »

-« Drago ? »

-« Malefoy, c'est mon meilleur ami. »

-« Ah, le blond ! Je te suis ! »

-« À plus tard, Pansy ! »

Les deux nouvelles amies s'élancèrent dans l'escalier qui menait à la salle commune. Elles arrivèrent essoufflées dans celle-ci.

-« Il est vachement long, cet escalier ! Tiens, il est là ton ami », lui dit Sally-Ann en pointant un des divans près de la cheminée.

Bethany se dirigea vers lui avec classe, quand même un peu soucieuse de ne pas ternir la réputation des Lestrange en s'élançant à toute vitesse à sa rencontre… et aussi par peur des septièmes années. Arrivé derrière lui, elle plaça ses petites mains sur les yeux du garçon.

-« Betty ! Et puis, comment tu aimes ta chambre ? »

-« Elle est bien. Un peu sombre, mais ça ne fait pas changement. Je suis avec Pansy et son amie, Millicent Bulstrode. »

-« La fille qui ressemble à une taupe ! » s'exclama le garçon noir que Bethany avait vu avec Crabbe et Goyle en venant à la salle commune, faisant rire les deux lourdeaux.

Elle sourit aussi à la remarque, trouvant la comparaison assez juste. Sally-Ann, quant à elle, était pliée en deux.

-« Drago, voici Sally-Ann Perks, une fille très drôle qui partage mon dortoir. Sally-Ann, Drago Malefoy, mon meilleur ami. »

-« Gé-nial ! Un nouvel ami ! »

Elle sautait sur place tellement elle semblait heureuse. Décidemment, Bethany Lestrange n'allait certainement pas s'ennuyer avec Sally-Ann Perks !


	3. Emmerdeur de première ou Blaise Zabini

**Chapitre 3 ****: Un emmerdeur de première (ou Blaise Zabini)**

_2 octobre 1997_

Sur le côté gauche. Sur le côté droit. Sur le dos. Les jambes croisées. Sur le ventre. Les jambes écartées. Rien à y faire. Bethany n'arrivait absolument pas à dormir. Ce qui ne l'arrangeait pas vraiment car un jeudi matin à deux heures trente-sept minutes, les étudiants normaux dorment. Surtout lorsqu'ils ont cours de Potions à dix heures le lendemain matin. Ça allait bien commencer la journée, comme ça, avec des cernes jusqu'au nombril ! Si en plus il fallait qu'elle s'endorme durant son cours préféré… Elle ragea en enfonçant son poing dans l'oreiller moelleux. Puis l'adolescente se redressa, assise dos à la tête de son lit, les genoux repliés sur sa poitrine. Un long bâillement s'échappa de sa bouche. Lentement, son esprit se mit à dériver vers son meilleur ami, Drago Malefoy. Leur proximité n'avait fait que s'accroître durant ces six dernières années et ils étaient maintenant plus complices que jamais. Jamais dans Poudlard on ne voyait Drago sans Bethany ou Bethany sans Drago. Et rarement on voyait Bethany sans Sally-Ann Perks, la grande blonde écervelée qui lui servait de meilleure amie. Meilleure amie qui ignorait son plus grand secret d'ailleurs.

Elle se revoyait avec Drago dans le Poudlard Express lors de leur première année. Leur amitié avait tellement évolué depuis le temps. Ils étaient presque des adultes maintenant et Merlin sait que ça changeait tout. Car l'adolescence avait fait naître en Bethany des sentiments jusque là inconnus et sculpté le corps et le visage de Drago Malefoy de façon à se faire damner une sainte. En d'autres mots, - et comme aurait dit Sally si elle avait été au courant de ce qui se cachait au fond du cœur de sa meilleure amie – Bethany trouvait Drago diablement séduisant et ce dernier était, au fond, beaucoup plus qu'un meilleur ami. Un sourire vint s'installer sur ses lèvres et une douce chaleur se répandit en elle. La Serpentard se laissa glisser jusqu'à son oreiller et arriva finalement à s'endormir, l'image de l'adolescent blond virevoltant derrière ses paupières closes, entouré de cœurs et d'angelots parfaitement ridicules. C'était le lot de Pansy tous ces flaflas…

oOoOoOoOoOo

-« BEEEEEETH ! »

La voix stridente de Pansy Parkinson résonna dans la chambre. Bethany ouvrit les yeux avec peine juste à temps pour apercevoir Sally-Ann se jeter sur elle. Celle-ci se mit à la secouer sans ménagement, un air amusé sur le visage.

-« Lève-toi, on a Potions dans une heure et je peux sentir d'ici l'odeur des muffins qui n'attendent qu'à entrer dans ma bouche. Alors pour l'amour de Merlin : BOUGE TES FESSES ! »

-« Oui, oui, désolée, je me suis encore réveillée en pleine nuit. Je me lève, je me lève, que tout le monde cesse de me harceler », déclara-t-elle d'une voix endormie en se grattant le derrière de la tête.

Puis, Bethany se leva, s'habilla, tenta de se composer un visage convenable à l'aide d'une touche de maquillage, puis se résigna à suivre ses amies et donc – par conséquent – de se montrer ainsi à Drago. Elles montèrent les cinq marches qui les séparaient de la salle commune. « Ah, le bonheur d'être en septième ! Plus d'escalier interminable à gravir chaque matin ! Joie ! » pensa-t-elle. Son meilleur ami semblait absorbé dans une discussion avec Crabbe et Goyle. Mais, au fond, elle savait qu'il trouvait ça d'un ennui mortel. L'expression sur son visage était beaucoup trop exagérée et ses commentaires tout à fait ironiques. Mais ses deux gorilles d'amis étaient bien trop bêtes pour s'en rendre compte et elle seule connaissait suffisamment Dray pour s'en apercevoir. Elle eut soudain une idée. L'adolescente s'approcha de Drago par derrière et posa ses paumes sur les yeux gris du garçon.

-« Devine qui c'est ? » demanda-t-elle d'un air espiègle comme lorsqu'ils étaient enfants.

-« Betty ! » répondit-il tout aussi innocemment, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. « Bon, moi je vais manger ! »

Et comme Drago l'avait dicté, la bande de Serpentard se dirigea vers la Grande Salle. Ils marchèrent tous les deux côtes à côte durant tout le trajet, ignorant Blaise Zabini qui tentait de s'immiscer dans leur discussion. Bethany était en train d'expliquer à son ami de quelle façon les cernes qui s'étiraient jusqu'à son nombril s'étaient retrouvés là. L'adolescente évita cependant soigneusement de révéler la véritable raison de son insomnie, inventant une excuse bidon à propos de leur dernière année et des ASPICs. Juste à l'entrée de la Grande Salle, ils croisèrent Potter et la fille Weasley ainsi que l'autre Weasley et sa Sang-de-Bourbe. Drago ne se fit pas prier pour s'amuser un peu.

-« Tiens, tiens, mon petit pote Potter, la Sang-de-Bourbe et les deux Weasmoche. On file le parfait amour on dirait. C'est vrai que quand on est aussi bas, on fait avec ce qu'on a ! »

Pansy partit dans un rire plus qu'aigu et même Drago ne put s'empêcher de lui jeter un regard légèrement dégoûté qui la stoppa net. Bethany, elle, avait un sourire moqueur scotché sur les lèvres, contraire exact de l'expression qu'arborait Ronald Weasley en ce moment, les oreilles plus rouges que jamais. Elle repoussa d'un mouvement de la tête sa frange qui lui barrait la vue et elle se mit en marche vers la table des Serpentards. Ils mangèrent rapidement, puis redescendirent aux cachots chercher leur matériel de Potions, pour finalement se rendre dans le local de Rogue.

Bethany prit sa place habituelle : première table, dernière rangée et Drago vint se placer près d'elle. Ils avaient toujours fait équipe ensemble en Potions. Et il faut dire qu'ils formaient tous les deux une équipe du tonnerre qu'il aurait été dangereux de tenter de séparer. Severus Rogue semblait l'avoir compris. Bethany se retourna et détailla soigneusement les quinze élèves qui faisaient partie du groupe de Potions, septième année. Tellement peu d'étudiants avaient obtenu un Optimal dans cette matière aux BUSEs que les quatre maisons étaient mises ensemble. Enfin, trois, car Dumbledore avait eu la présence d'esprit de retirer l'unique Poufsouffle du cours après qu'il ait fait exploser un chaudron contenant un Philtre de Paix raté qui avait empli les cachots d'une fumée hautement toxique qui avait envoyé cinq personnes à l'infirmerie dont une qui était restée plongée dans une inconscience profonde pendant plus de trois jours. Son regard scrutateur se posa sur Potter, Granger et Weasley qui regardaient la bande de Serpentards d'un air dégoûté. Elle se pencha vers Drago et chuchota à son oreille :

-« Je crois que ta petite vanne les a agacés. Ils n'ont pas l'air trop content les petits Gryffis. »

Sa phrase déclancha un petit ricanement chez son voisin, mais qui fut aussitôt étouffé par l'entrée de leur professeur préféré. Rogue, toujours vêtu de sa robe noire, ne les salua même pas avant de faire apparaître d'un coup de baguette les instructions du jour. La décoction semblait relativement facile à préparer. Il s'agissait d'une Potion de Sommeil Sans Rêves. Dray et Beth discutèrent comme à leur habitude durant le processus de confection et remirent à la fin de la leçon une fiole pleine d'un liquide qui arborait exactement le violet demandé.

-« Bravo Miss Lestrange, Mr. Malefoy. Vous vous méritez encore un O. Quant à ça, fit Rogue en attrapant la fiole remplie de solution rouge vif que lui tendait Potter, ça ne mérite même pas d'être évalué. »

Sally-Ann rigola derrière eux. Puis les Serpentards passèrent troquer leur nécessaire à Potions contre leur manuel de divination et montèrent dans la tour d'Astronomie. Bethany entra dans la classe du professeur Trelawney en baillant, puis prit place sur un des poufs confortables disposés autour de la table la plus reculée de la classe. Blaise Zabini vint la rejoindre, mais Pansy s'assit un peu plus loin et fit signe à Drago et Sally-Ann de la suivre. Au moment où Beth allait les rejoindre, Millicent s'installa à la dernière place libre. Ses deux meilleurs amis la regardèrent d'un air désolé et l'adolescente dut se résoudre à passer le cours avec Zabini. « Joie.., pensa-t-elle, il va encore essayer de m'amadouer avec ses répliques idiotes ! » Elle fronça les sourcils en direction de Sally-Ann afin que sa blondasse de meilleure amie se sente coupable de l'avoir abandonnée. Celle-ci ne remarqua même pas son geste, trop occupée à discuter gaiement avec les autres. Bethany continua de les observer s'amuser sans elle, ignorant Blaise qui tentait ridiculement d'engager la conversation avec elle. À son troisième coup de coude, elle se dit qu'il serait difficile de lui faire croire qu'elle était toujours dans la lune. Aussi se tourna-t-elle vers lui, l'air exaspéré.

-« Tu sais, _Betty_, j'adore tes yeux couleur de ciel. » la complimenta-t-il d'un ton trop mielleux pour être sincère.

Bethany tiqua lorsqu'il employa son surnom de fillette. Tout le monde savait que Bethany n'acceptait jamais que personne d'autre que Drago l'appelle ainsi. C'est pourquoi elle lui jeta son regard le plus terrifiant. Allez savoir pourquoi, l'adolescent ne sembla pas du tout effrayé. Pour ce qui était du compliment, ça aurait pu être mignon, surtout si ça n'était pas sorti de la bouche de Blaise Zabini. Et surtout si ce n'était pas la troisième fois qu'il lui sortait la même phrase depuis le début du mois.

-« Ouais…merci. » Laissa-t-elle tomber mécaniquement.

C'est que Beth commençait à être habituée. Blaise tentait vainement de la séduire depuis leur quatrième année. Il avait même essayé de l'embrasser au bal de Noël. Mais le coup de pied bien décoché de Beth l'en avait dissuadé. D'ailleurs, personne ne comprenait pourquoi il s'acharnait, à croire qu'il n'avait pas bien compris la leçon. Pourtant, Drago était prêt à jurer que Blaise était stérile depuis ce fameux épisode. Elle eut un sourire en repensant à tout ça. Sourire qui s'estompa aussitôt alors que son regard se reportait sur Pansy qui gloussait comme une dinde à chaque parole que Drago prononçait. Pansy était correcte, Beth l'aimait bien. Mais elle était un peu trop chialeuse et un peu trop stupide à son goût. Sally-Ann était parfaitement d'accord avec Bethany.

Puis, le professeur Trelawney fit son entrée, à moitié étouffée par les millions de voiles enroulés autour de son cou. Ils étudièrent les feuilles de thé durant toute la période, comme à chaque cours du premier semestre. Bethany agrippa la tasse de Blaise et lorsque le professeur lui demanda ce qu'elle y voyait, elle répondit :

-« J'y vois… j'y vois…des vieilles feuilles de thé infect collées sur de la porcelaine bas de gamme. »

Poussant un cri de rage théâtral, la dame s'éloigna. Des éclats de rire et des gloussements lui provinrent de la table de ses amis. Elle vit que Sally-Ann regardait le fond d'une tasse en rigolant, mais elle ne put saisir pourquoi. Mais quand elle vit l'air contrarié de son meilleur ami, elle se dit que les trois autres devaient se foutre de sa gueule. Bethany se renfrogna en voyant les autres s'amuser. Blaise était occupé à découvrir ce que les feuilles de thé prédisaient pour l'avenir de la « fille aux yeux couleur de ciel ».

-« Je vois le _Zabinias_… je crois, fit-il en feuilletant son livre. Ça veut dire que tu vas rencontrer un homme mature et séduisant qui ne voudra que toi. »

Il haussa un sourcil d'une façon peu respectueuse, se désignant lui-même.

-« Rêve toujours, Zabini. Elles veulent sûrement parler du calmar géant. »

Quand la cloche sonna enfin la pause-dîner, Bethany lança ses affaires dans son sac et se dirigea en trombe vers la Grande Salle, se souciant peu de Sally-Ann qui essayait de la rattraper en criant son nom dans les couloirs, bousculant les premières années qui ne s'effaçaient pas de son chemin. Arrivée au réfectoire, elle déposa son sac sous la table et remplit son assiette qu'elle dévora sans un mot. Sally essaya de la distraire tout le long du repas, sans succès. Seulement, quand la discussion s'enligna sur ce qui avait semblé si drôle en divination, Bethany ne put retenir un sourire.

-« C'est que j'étais en train de lire la tasse de Dray et puis… ha ha ! J'ai vu le Sinistros ! Tadaaam… ! Et là, on a essayé de deviner de quoi il allait mourir et Pans' a dit qu'il allait probablement se faire dévorer par Potter et son armée… et qu'ils allaient le pendre en sous-vêtements au plafond de la Grande Salle ! »

Son sourire se transforma en éclat de rire total alors qu'elle imaginait la scène.

-« Tout le monde verrait les petits cœurs sur ton boxer Dracounichou ! » rigola Pansy.

En effet, à Noël dernier, les filles avaient offert en blague à Drago un magnifique boxer décoré de cœurs multicolores et l'avaient défié de le porter au moins une fois par semaine. Drago étant un Malefoy, il n'avait pu se défiler et relevait maintenant le défi avec brio… et humiliation. Tout le monde riait aux éclats quand la cloche retentit. Les Serpentards de septième se dirigèrent vers la classe de Métamorphose où McGonagall les attendait, l'air sévère. Les Serdaigles étaient déjà tous sagement assis à leur place et les Gryffondors étaient éparpillés un peu partout, rigolant avec quelques Poufsouffles sociables. Drago et Bethany s'installèrent à leur place habituelle, dernière rangée, table du coin droit, juste à côté de la fenêtre. Ça faisait un divertissement lors des leçons ennuyantes. L'adolescente sortit ses livres de son sac et sourit en voyant la photo collée sur le dessus de son cahier de Métamorphose. C'était elle et Sally-Ann en troisième année dans le parc. On voyait Sally prendre son élan et sauter sur le dos de Bethany en faisant une grimace à la caméra. McGonagall commença son cours. Uniquement de la théorie, aujourd'hui. Tout ça s'annonçait bien ennuyant. Sans même sans apercevoir, l'adolescente aux cheveux de jais détourna son attention du professeur et se mit à vagabonder du regard dans le parc. Le soleil n'était caché que de quelques nuages et elle songea que l'éclairage aurait été idéal pour aller prendre des photos de Drago en vol, comme elle le lui avait promis de faire cette année. Mais ça ne serait sûrement pas pour aujourd'hui parce que son meilleur ami semblait plus enclin à s'amuser avec Pansy. Lorsque Bethany tourna son regard vers lui, elle remarqua qu'il était en train de répondre à une note de celle-ci. Son cœur se serra. Habituellement, c'était avec elle que Dray échangeait des notes en cours. Elle détourna la tête et retourna à son observation détaillée du parc, essayant d'ignorer ses yeux qui s'humidifiaient dangereusement. Foutues règles !

-« Hum hum ! Miss Lestrange, puis-je savoir ce qu'il y a de si important dehors pour que vous vous permettiez de ne pas suivre mon cours ?

-Hein ? fit Bethany alors que Drago lui donnait subtilement un coup de pied sous la table.

-Très bien, vous resterez à la fin de la classe, une discussion s'impose, Miss Lestrange. Maintenant, je vous serais gré de bien vouloir reporter votre attention sur moi. Miss Granger, bien que vous n'ayez rien fait de mal, je vous demanderais de rester à la fin du cours aussi. »

Tous les Gryffondors se jetèrent des regards interrogés.

-« Grr ! Pas encore une satané retenue ! Vieille peau ! » Murmura-t-elle afin que seul Drago puisse l'entendre.

Un sourire discret vint se dessiner sur les lèvres de ce dernier. Bethany dut se faire violence pour rester concentrée jusqu' à la fin de la leçon. Quand la cloche sonna enfin, elle regarda ses amis s'éloigner alors qu'elle restait pour discuter avec McGonagall.

-« Tu nous rejoindras dans la salle commune, Beth ! » cria Sally en passant la porte.

Quand il ne resta plus qu'elle et la Sang-de-Bourbe dans la classe, la vieille dame prit la parole :

-« Miss Lestrange, j'ai remarqué un grand déficit d'attention de votre part durant mes cours. Cela a une incidence directe sur vos notes. Elles sont en chute libre depuis le début de l'année. Ce serait dommage que vous ne réussissiez pas vos APSIC. De plus, je suis certaine que cela n'enchanterait guère votre chère mère. Pour remédier le plus tôt possible à cette situation, j'ai eu l'idée de demander l'aide de Miss Granger. Si elle accepte, j'aimerais qu'elle vous donne des cours de rattrapage en métamorphose. Qu'en pensez-vous Miss Granger ? »

-« Et bien… c'est d'accord. »

-« Parfait ! Pour cela, j'accorderai quinze points à Gryffondor à chaque leçon que vous donnerez à Miss Lestrange. Je vous prête ma salle de classe pour une heure tous les jeudi soirs à dix-neuf heures, ce qui veut dire que l'intervention commence dès ce soir. Des questions ? »

-« Ma présence est-elle requise ? » tenta Bethany.

-« Non seulement est-elle requise, mais elle est obligatoire sous peine de deux heures de retenue, Miss. Vous pouvez disposer. Merci beaucoup Miss Granger.»

-« Le plaisir est pour moi, professeur. »

« Non, mais quelle lèche-bottes cette Granger. Dire que je vais devoir me taper une heure de cours de Métamorphose de plus par semaine. » Bougonna Bethany dans sa tête en s'éloignant de la salle de cours.

Ses amis n'allaient certainement pas laisser passer cette occasion rêvée de bien rigoler d'elle. Avec un peu de chance, ça n'allait pas surpasser l'histoire du boxer de Drago…

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

-« Franchement, quelle vache cette McGonnagall ! T'obliger à prendre des cours avec Miss-Je-Sais-Tout. Pauvre Beth ! » Déclara théâtralement Sally-Ann en faisant semblant de s'évanouir, une main sur son front.

Elle était pourtant bien la seule à compatir avec Bethany. Tous ses autres amis étaient tordus de rire.

-« Tu vas avoir droit au récit des aventures de Saint Potter par la bouche de sa meilleure amie en personne ! Wow ! Peut-être réussiras-tu à chiper quelques potins croustillants au sujet de la belette ! »

-« La ferme Drago ! Tu dis un mot de plus et je te jure que je te réserve le même sort qu'à Zabini, promit Bethany en lui jetant son regard féroce.

À ses mots, le concerné se tut, plaçant inconsciemment une main protectrice sur son entrejambes.

- Fais attention à toi Dray, Bethany est une vraie tigresse quand elle veut, l'avertit Blaise d'un ton plus que suspect en passant son bras autour des épaules de l'adolescente.

Cette dernière se dégagea prestement en hurlant presque sur lui :

-Tu vas me lâcher Zabini ! T'as pas encore compris que je ne veux rien savoir de toi !

Tournant les talons, elle s'enfuit de la salle commune des vert et argent, tremblant de colère. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle déboucha dans la Grande Salle, où le dîner du soir s'apprêtait à être servi. L'adolescente prit donc place à table, jetant des regards courroucés à quiconque osait la regarder. Sally-Ann et les autres Serpentards finirent par arriver, Blaise traînant loin derrière eux, honteux. Ils avaient dû le rembarrer.

-Il m'énerve Sally ! Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point il m'énerve !

-Calme-toi chérie, on le sait.

Vexée par le peu d'attention que lui portait sa meilleure amie, Bethany avala son repas en silence, puis retourna seule dans son dortoir. Quelques minutes avant dix-neuf heures, Sally-Ann la rejoint afin de lui dire que si elle ne voulait pas écoper de deux heures de retenue, elle serait mieux de se grouiller les fesses.

-J'y vais pas, répondit-elle d'un ton buté.

-Ça c'est la Beth que je connais ! s'exclama malicieusement Sally-Ann. Je suis fière de toi ! Viens, on va descendre alors, pourquoi passer la soirée à s'ennuyer ici ? Allons rejoindre Drago.

-J'ai pas envie. Il n'a pas arrêté de se foutre de ma gueule.

-Beth, tu sais comme moi que demain matin tu ne lui en voudras plus de toute façon. Pourquoi ne pas lui pardonner maintenant, à la place ?

Ronchonnant, la jeune fille se leva et sortit du dortoir en compagnie de sa meilleure amie. Vincent, Gregory, Theodore Nott et Drago étaient en train de discuter et Pansy faisait semblant de les écouter, assise près – trop près – de ce dernier. Le rapprochement qui s'était effectué entre Pansy et le Prince des Serpentards était flagrant et facilement remarquable. Et bien qu'elle ne l'aurait peut-être pas avoué, Bethany en éprouvait une certaine angoisse, une certaine tristesse. En remarquant sa présence Drago s'exclama :

-Eh Bethany ! T'as décidé de poser un lapin à Granger, peut-être ?

Ses acolytes de mirent à rire tandis que l'interpellée roulait des yeux, se retenant de toutes ses forces de ne pas se jeter sur Drago pour le rouer de coups. Cependant, la voix profonde qui résonna derrière elle l'empêcha de mettre son plan à exécution.

-Miss Lestrange, il me semble que vous devriez être en cours de rattrapage.

Se retournant avec son sourire le plus angélique estampé sur son visage, Bethany répondit en regardant sa montre :

-Oh zut ! Pardon professeur Rogue, je n'ai pas vu passer l'heure !

Ce qui, évidemment, fit s'esclaffer Sally-Ann.

-Miss Perks ?

-Oh, non, rien monsieur ! se défendit-elle en réprimant son fou rire.

Profitant de la diversion, Bethany se faufila vers la sortie et entreprit de monter jusqu'à la classe de Métamorphose, où, bien sûr, Granger l'attendait depuis une demi-heure. Cette dernière ne manqua d'ailleurs pas de lui faire remarquer son retard et … son absence de matériel.

-Écoute Bethany, ça ne me fait pas vraiment plus plaisir qu'à toi d'être ici. Mais j'ai accepté car il faut bien que quelqu'un fasse regagner à Gryffondor tous les points que Ron et Harry nous font perdre. Je veux bien faire abstraction du fait qu'on ne s'est jamais vraiment aimées, mais il faut que tu en fasses de même. Plus tu collabores, plus vite on en aura terminé avec ces leçons ! lui expliqua l'adolescente aux cheveux en balai sur un ton très professoral.

-Écoute Granger, répliqua Beth sur le même ton. Moi, je n'ai vraiment absolument aucune envie de me trouver ici avec toi. Alors on va faire un marché à la Serpentard okay ? Je ne viens pas à ces stupides cours de rattrapage et toi, tu ne viens pas m'attendre ici. Tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est expliquer à McGo' que je suis très gentille et très sage et que je fais de grands progrès. Tu piges ?

-Non. C'est un marché à sens unique. Je n'y gagne rien et en plus, tu ne t'amélioreras pas en Métamorphose. J'insiste pour que tu viennes. Et comme j'avais prévu que tu oublierais ton livre, j'ai pris celui d'Harry pour toi.

Elle lui tendit le bouquin, que Bethany repoussa avec dégoût.

-Hors de question que je touche aux horreurs de Saint Potter.

-Hors de question que tu traites mes amis de la sorte, Lestrange. Et comme tu ne sembles pas vouloir coopérer ce soir, je vais de ce pas demander au professeur McGonagall qu'elle reporte ta leçon à demain soir.

-Ne fais pas chier Granger ! On passe pour cette semaine.

-C'est mon dernier mot, Lestrange. À demain, même heure.

La Sang-de-Bourbe ramassa ses affaires, les fourra dans son sac et partit la tête haute. Bethany tempêta contre elle durant plusieurs minutes avant de se rendre compte qu'elle avait l'air parfaitement ridicule à insurger une personne absente. Elle entreprit donc de retourner à la salle commune, respirant de grandes bouffées d'air afin de se calmer. Mais aussitôt qu'elle eut franchi le seuil de la porte, Drago la nargua de nouveau :

-Et puis, tu t'es amusée, Betty ?

Et en plus il osait utiliser son surnom pour rire d'elle.

-Ferme-la Malefoy !

Sans un regard de plus pour lui, elle monta à son dortoir et se coucha immédiatement, ignorant Sally-Ann qui l'attendait. Elle ferma les rideaux de son lit et leur jeta un sort d'insonorisation afin que personne ne l'entende pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Franchement, elle commençait à en avoir assez que son meilleur ami se comporte ainsi avec elle.


	4. Car il faut bien pardonner

**Chapitre 4 : Car il faut bien pardonner**

Bethany avait très mal dormi cette nuit-là, tourmentée par son amour pour Drago et sa frustration contre celui-ci. Elle s'était réveillée de mauvaise humeur et avait évité son supposé-meilleur-ami au petit déjeuner. La petite bande était maintenant en cours d'Histoire de la Magie et la plupart d'entre eux tentaient de gagner une petite heure de sommeil de plus. Sally-Ann ne cessait de lui jeter des regards inquiets. Si bien que Bethany finit par lui envoyer une note:

_Eh Perks! Si t'arrêtais de loucher dans ma direction t'arriverais peut-être à dormir un peu!_

_-Beth_

S'en suivit un de leurs nombreux échanges écrits en Histoire de la Magie.

_Non. J'arrive pas à dormir quand ma meilleure amie a un comportement étrange._

_Tu crois vraiment que je ne t'ai pas entendue lancer un sort d'insonorisation sur tes rideaux hier! T'as pleuré et t'as mal dormi. J'ai vu tes cernes ce matin alors_

_que tu t'appliquais à superbement ignorer Drago. Qu'est-ce qui se passe à la fin?_

_-Sally qui ne lâche jamais prise_

_Comment tu fais pour voir tout ça toi ? Comment ça se fait que Dray ne l'ait pas remarqué, lui ? Je crois que tu es une meilleure meilleure amie que lui. _

_-Beth qui n'essaie pas de changer de sujet_

_T'en fais pas, il était sûrement beaucoup trop occupé avec Pansy. Regarde-les. Pauvre Dray, elle ne le lâche plus! Chère Pansy, si elle savait comme elle a l'air idiote lorsqu'elle le regarde comme ça. Une vraie potiche!_

_-Sally, la méchante amie de Pans'_

Lorsqu'elle lut les quelques mots que la blonde avait écrits sur le parchemin, Bethany ne put s'empêcher de relever la tête et de jeter un regard en direction de la place que prenait habituellement Drago, quatrième rangée, près de la fenêtre. Pansy s'était installée à ses côtés et, comme Sally-Ann l'avait savamment fait remarquer, regardait le Serpentard d'un air complètement débile. Mais ce qui frappa le plus l'adolescente, ce fut que Malefoy semblait plaisanter avec elle. Lui, qui ne lui avait même pas dit bonjour ce matin là, s'amusait avec Pansy. La rage s'empara d'elle et elle dut se faire violence pour éviter de lui lancer son manuel d'Histoire par la tête. Après tout, Bethany ne voulait pas éveiller les soupçons de Sally.

_C'est dégoûtant! Mais il n'a pas vraiment l'air de s'en plaindre, je dirais..._

_-Beth qui va bientôt vomir_

_C'est vrai que ce n'est pas joli à voir! Mais après tout, ils ont bien le droit. Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien nous faire si Drago est heureux avec une fille dont le quotient intellectuel ne dépasse pas celui du calmar géant ? Ça pourrait être pire, imagine si c'était une Poufsouffle, ou pire, une Gryffi! Haha ! Je viens d'imaginer Drago avec Granger et je dois dire que c'est assez hilarant. _

_Mais revenons à nos botrucs. Pourquoi ignorais-tu Drago ce matin ? _

_-Sally, l'imaginative_

_Bon très bien. On dirait que je n'ai pas le choix. Satané Perks! Tu veux savoir pourquoi j'ai ignoré Dray ? C'est simple: il me fait chier ! Il n'arrête pas de se foutre de ma gueule. Et puis il passe son temps avec Pansy, il n'a même pas dit bonjour à sa meilleure amie ce matin._

_-Beth la frustrée_

_Peut-être que si tu n'avais pas eu la mine d'un détraqueur, il l'aurait fait. Je suis sérieuse, même moi je n'ai pas osé te parler. Et pourtant Merlin sait que je suis folle! Et comme je l'ai dit plus haut: qu'est-ce que ça peut faire qu'il soit avec Pansy? T'es sa meilleure amie, non ? Tu devrais être contente pour lui._

_Sinon, comment s'est passé ton cours avec Granger?_

_-Sally qui a réponse à tout._

_Ouais, t'as sûrement raison, Sally. Je m'en fais pour rien. _

_Le cours. Un vrai merdier! J'avais pas mes livres et je crois que j'ai poussé la Sans-de-Bourbe à bout. Résultat: le cours est remis à ce soir. Joie!_

_-Beth, désespérée_

Sally-Ann n'eut pas le loisir de lui répondre car au moment où elle terminait la lecture de la dernière missive de Bethany, le son de la cloche retentit. L'adolescente aux cheveux noirs attrapa son sac, fourra ses quelques affaires à l'intérieur se précipita dans son dortoir. Mais alors que Pansy, Milicent et Sally prenaient leurs livres d'Arithmancie, elle attrapa son appareil photo et grimpa les cinq marches qui menaient à la salle commune sans même attendre sa meilleure amie qui lui criait après. Au moment où elle s'aprêtait à franchir la tapisserie représentant Salazar Serpentard, une main lui attrapa fermement le bras, l'empêchant de fuir.

-Sally, laisse-moi, je t'en prie, laissa-t-elle tomber, lâche.

-Ce n'est pas Sally-Ann et non je ne te laisserai pas partir.

Bethany ouvrit de grands yeux en se tournant vers Drago.

-Toi! Laisse-moi partir! Répliqua-t-elle plus durement.

-_Betty_, s'il te plaît, écoute-moi.

Comment osait-il se servir de son surnom pour l'amadouer ? Il savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas résister lorsqu'il l'apellait ainsi. Posant une main sur sa hanche, elle prit un air impatient et dit:

-Satané Malefoy! Très bien. Fais vite!

-Je voulais simplement te dire que je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai dit hier. Je ne veux pas que tu sois fâchée contre moi, dit doucement Drago qui la tenait toujours par le bras.

-Laisse tomber, c'est pas ça! Lui répondit Bethany en se dégageant de son emprise.

Sans attendre son reste, elle déguerpit, certaine d'en avoir trop dit, et sortit dans le parc, seule. Elle se dirigea vers le coin que la bande de Serpentards avait l'habitude d'occuper lorsqu'ils était à l'extérieur. L'adolescente s'adossa à un grand chêne, face au lac noir. Collant le viseur de son appareil photo à son oeil droit, elle croqua sur le vif un faucon qui planait au-dessus de l'eau. L'animal plongeait vers la surface du lac, puis remontait en flèche, effectuant presque la feinte de Wronsky. Cette réflexion fit sourire Bethany. Elle laissa sa tête aller vers le tronc, fixant les feuilles de plus en plus jaunes qui tenaient encore aux branches à travers la lentille de son objectif. Elle enclencha l'appareil, immortalisant la vue. Un air moldu lui vint en tête et, inconsciemment, elle se mit à le fredonner.

_What hurts the most_

_Was being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watching you walk away_

_And never knowing_

_What could have been_

_And not seeing that loving you_

_Is what I was trying to do_

Une larme s'échappa de sa paupière droite. Elle l'écrasa aussitôt de sa main, refusant de pleurer à cause d'un garçon. Mais le fait était là. À trop se refuser d'y penser, elle avait perdu sa chance. Draco et Pansy allaient se mettre ensemble, leurs parents seraient fous de joie et elle serait condamnée à épouser un quelconque idiot au sang pur que sa mère choisirait à sa place. Malgré elle, une autre larme coula sur sa joue. Rageuse, elle l'essuya brutalement. Bethany se leva, prit quelques clichés encore et retourna nonchalement vers le château. Faisant bien attention de ne pas être vue, elle descendit jusqu'à la salle commune des Serpentards et s'allongea sur un des fauteuils de velours vert. Elle s'y endormit.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un boucan énorme la réveilla. Le cours était terminé et tous les Serpentards regagnaient la salle commune, parlant et riant, pressés d'aller dîner. Sally la tira par le bras, la forçant à se redresser.

-Eh Beth, j'ai essayé de te couvrir en disant au prof que t'étais à l'infirmerie mais il ne m'a pas crue. Il a dit que tu avais trop souvent été à l'infirmerie ces dernières années... Étrange !

-Peut-être devrais-tu essayer de trouver une autre excuse alors, répondit Beth, ensommeillée.

-Ouais... bon. En tout cas, il m'a donné ça pour toi, fit-elle en lui tendant un bout de parchemin.

Beth le déroula.

-Joie ! Une retenue ce soir, juste après le cours de Granger. Quelle belle soirée en perspective!

-Hey! C'est pas ma faute, tout de même, répliqua la blonde. T'avais qu'à pas manquer le cours.. Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi t'es partie comme ça ?

-Laisse tomber, c'est rien Sally.

- Comme tu veux. Mais je n'en crois pas un mot. Tu es bizarre depuis le début de l'année Bethany Lestrange. J'en découvrirai la raison, foi de Sally-Ann Perks! Mais pour l'instant, allons manger, je meurs de faim.

Sally-Ann l'entraîna vers la grande salle, où elles rejoignirent la bande de septièmes année Serpentards qui étaient déjà attablés. Bethany ne manqua pas de remarquer les regards inquiets que lui jeta Drago durant tout le repas, mais elle les ignora à merveille, débatant avec Sally de quelle serait la meilleure excuse à servir aux professeurs lorsque l'un d'entre eux séchait les cours. Au dessert, elle en arrivèrent finalement à un consensus, déclarant le « Mais professeur, elle est tombée dans le lac et, comme on ne voulait pas arriver en retard à votre fantastique cours, on n'a pas eu le temps de la délivrer du calmar géant. À l'heure qu'il est elle doit être engagée dans un dangereux combat corps à corps avec le peuple des sirènes, »

La cloche retentit à ce moment. Les deux adolescentes retournèrent à leur dortoir prendre leurs affaires et montèrent vers la classe de Sortilèges. Bethany aperçut Drago, seul à sa table. Ravalant sa peine et sa colère, elle prit une grande inspiration et, sous le regard scrutateur de sa meilleure amie, se dirigea vers lui.

-«Dray je... je peux faire équipe avec toi? »

Le garçon se retourna vers elle et un léger sourire flotta une fraction de seconde sur ses lèvres. Il lui fit signe de s'asseoir à côté de lui. Ravie, elle n'en montra cependant rien. Drago la regardait fixement.

-«J'ai un truc entre les dents, c'est ça? » demanda-t-elle.

-«Non...non. Je me demandais simplement... Tout va bien Betty? Je te trouve distante ces jours-ci. Tu sais, s'il y a quelque chose qui ne vas pas, tu peux m'en parler.»

Bethany devait s'avouer qu'elle était prise de cours par la question. Drago avait toujours été très gentil avec elle. Elle lui confiait presque tous ses secrets et elle lui faisait confiance. Mais, habituellement, il était plutôt mal à l'aise avec ce genre de choses et c'était toujours elle qui prenait l'initiative de lui parler. Seulement voilà, cette fois, il était hors de question qu'elle lui dise ce qui la tracassait car il était le principal intéressé et pour rien au monde il ne devait en être mis au courant. Affichant un sourire plus ou moins convaincant, la jeune femme secoua ses cheveux noirs et lui répondit le plus naturellement possible:

-«Ah...Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte. Je suis désolée. Je te jure, c'est trois fois rien, ça me passera. »

Elle savait que dénier totalement qu'elle était malheureuse et furieuse ne l'aurait pas trompé, vu la façon dont elle l'avait viré ce matin-là. Voilà pourquoi elle avait opté pour cette réponse un peu plus diplomatique. Cependant, elle se jura de ne plus rien laisser paraître et d'être dorénavant avec Drago comme elle l'avait toujours été. Le cours se déroula sans encombre, les deux n'éprouvant aucune difficulté en Sortilèges. La leçon se révéla même très intéressante. Bethany adorait le cours du professeur Flitwick presque autant que celui du professeur Rogue. Tout compte fait, l'adolescente vit à peine le temps passer que la cloche avait déjà sonné. Avec Drago, ils redescendirent chez les Serpentards et s'enfermèrent dans la chambre de celui-ci. Il y avait longtemps qu'ils n'avait pas passé du temps tous les deux ensemble. Les deux amis parlèrent de tout et de rien, ce qui détendit beaucoup Bethany. Jamais Drago ne mentionna Pansy et c'était parfait ainsi. L'atmosphère était redevenue agréable entre les deux adolescents et la jeune femme en était très heureuse. Elle passa l'après-midi pliée en deux à plaisanter ainsi avec Drago. Ces moments privilégiés qu'ils partageaient étaient uniques et elle était certaine que personne d'autre ne pouvait se vanter de passer d'aussi agréables moments avec Drago Malefoy, prince des Serpentards.

L'heure du souper arriva et celle du cours de rattrapage en métamorphose aussi. C'est donc à contrecoeur que Bethany laissa Drago derrière elle afin de rejoindre Granger, sans manquer de bien injurier silencieusement McGonnagall qui la privait de son meilleur ami.

-«C'est bien Bethany. Tu es arrivée à l'heure, c'est déjà ça. J'espère que tu as ton matériel cette fois-ci. » résonna la douce vois mélodieuse d'Hermione Granger alors qu'elle entrait dans la classe.

-«Bien sûr, professeur Granger. » répliqua-t-elle d'une voix beaucoup trop mielleuse.

La leçon se passa toutefois sans trop d'embûches et Bethany compléta ses travaux de rattrapage sans adresser la parole à la Hermione Granger qui la toisait d'un air hautain. Aussitôt l'heure écoulée, Bethany ramassa ses livres et fila vers la classe d'Arithmancie afin de ne pas arriver en retard à sa retenue et se récolter des heures de colle supplémentaires.

-«Bonsoir Mlle Lestrange, vous arrivez juste à temps. Ma classe est très sale. Elle aurait bien besoin d'un grand nettoyage complet à la main. Donnez-moi votre baguette. Je reviendrai dans trois heures. Bon travail. »

Sans plus de cérémonie, son professeur d'Arithmancie sortit de la salle de cours et ferma la porte à clé derrière lui, emportant sa précieuse baguette. À genoux sur le plancher, à frotter, ses trois heures de retenue lui parurent très longues. Bethany regretta de s'être emportée contre Drago et d'avoir manqué un cours simplement parce qu'elle était jalouse de Pansy. Lorsque le professeur revint trois heures plus tard, sa classe était plus propre que jamais, bien que Bethany s'abstint de lui préciser qu'elle avait poussé toute la poussière sous son bureau. Après tout, il s'en rendrait compte bien assez vite. Pourvu qu'il ne fasse pas de crise et qu'elle n'écope pas d'une autre retenue. Il la libéra de sa classe et elle put enfin, aux alentours d'onze heures trente, regagner son dortoir. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne présente dans la salle commune des Serpentards: Drago Malefoy. Le blond se tourna vers elle aussitôt qu'elle entra.

-«Betty, je t'attendais justement. » dit-il.

Intriguée, la jeune femme s'approcha et s'assit près de son meilleur ami sur le divan.

-«Tu voulais me parler de quelque chose? » demanda-t-elle.

Le garçon sembla hésiter un moment, mais il finit par dire:

-«Non, je voulais simplement te souhaiter bonne nuit avant de monter me coucher. »

Le coeur de Bethany fit un bond. Drago l'avait attendu simplement pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit. Elle n'avait vraiment aucune raison d'être furieuse contre lui, ce garçon était un ange! Le sourire éclatant qui apparut sur ses lèvres traduisit ses pensées.

-«C'est gentil de m'avoir attendue, Dray. Bonne nuit à toi aussi. »

Elle s'approcha de lui et enroula ses bras autour de sa taille, le serrant contre elle.

-«Je suis contente qu'on aie prit du temps ensemble cet après-midi. Ça faisait longtemps. Ça m'a fait du bien. »

Il lui rendit son étreinte, puis, avec un sourire, s'éloigna vers sa chambre.


End file.
